


Zeno's gift

by maddy_angst



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, a funny idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: Zeno has received a cow for his birthday from Guen. What happens the next day with it?





	Zeno's gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).



It had been one day since his birthday. By this time of the year, he turned 18 years old. His dragon brothers, Guen, Abi, and Shuten, together with the King had given him various gifts. Zeno didn’t await anything grand and his expectations came true. A party from the king, fruits from Abi, liquor from Shuten and a ‘cow’ from Guen. The animal hadn’t been something he really wanted but since Hiryuu had complimented the present he had decided to accept it. And now the cow stood at his window, grazing early in the morning. 

“ Mooo! Mooo! Moo! ” The yellow dragon opened his eyelids and his gaze travelled to the window. A sigh escaped him. 

“ Why is she here? ” He wiped his sleepy eyes and got up from his bed, motioning towards his closet. A yawn followed. 'His Highness is waiting for his breakfast I need to hurry.’ 

Taking off his sleeping clothes, he picked up a simple white shirt and some brown trousers. Zeno didn’t like to wear fancy attires so his morning ritual was in fact short. He chose an old cream brush to untangle his wild golden hair. After a while, his destination became the kitchen where he thought about preparing an easy breakfast for his king. 'The feast from yesterday might still weigh on his stomach.’ 

The lad smiled, taking in the pleasant scent of the ingredients and partly tasting them. ’ Some aromatic boiled vegetables would do him good! ’ 

Zeno placed the food on three different plates, then he carried them all with the help of a tray. When he first came to serve Hiryuu, the breakfast he had finished back then had slipped from his hands because of its heaviness. 'That was so embarrassing.’ His cheeks reddened slightly only at the memory of the incident. 

“ Mooo! ” Zeno jumped a little with the tray, but no food fell on the floor. “ Ehh?! ” He closed the distance between him and the window by making a few fast-paced steps. The cow was grazing in this spot now. “ How did she get here? ” 

The yellow dragon shook his head and the image of Hiryuu rose on his mind. ’ Anyway, His Highness is waiting. ’ 

He departed from the kitchen, nipping through the hall. 

“ Mooo! ” 

Zeno paused and blinked, then glanced on another window. Grazing at the grass was the cow again. ’ What?! ’ He quickened his footfalls, striding through the corridor with the noise of the animal pursuing his figure. ’ What the heck? Why is she coming after me?! ’ 

Catching on his breath, studying and listening to his surroundings at the same time, he knocked at Hiryuu’s door. There was no mooing anymore. A sigh of relief followed. ’ What am I doing? ’ 

“ Come in. ” The King admitted him in with a sleepy voice. 

“ Good morning. ” Zeno entered, his gaze locked on the tray and on the carrot which had fallen on it. 

“ Did something happen? ” Hiryuu studied him with his eyes widened. The usual smile his friend wore had disappeared. 

“ Everything’s alright. ” The yellow dragon forced a chuckle and proceeded to offer a plate to his master when- 

“ Mooo! ” 

Zeno dropped the plate and it broke on the floor. 

“ Excuse me, Your Highness. ” 

Hiryuu smiled at him. 

“ Don’t concern yourself with it. ” 

The lad sighed again and his shoulders drooped. 

“ Is your gift troubling you? ” 

“ No, that’s… actually- ” But he didn’t even have time to finish his sentence because the Green Dragon jumped in the royal room through the window. 

“ Hey, useless brat! Brought your cow again! ” Shuten encountered his dragon brother and the king with a smile. 

“ I knew the cow seemed to fly! ” Zeno retorted, his eyes narrowing. “ Why did you do that?” 

“ You should have seen your face! ” Shuten continued, mimicking an expression of shock. 

“ It’s not funny! ” 

“ Mooooo! ” 

Hiryuu and Shuten burst into laughter while Zeno pouted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this funny idea with the cow after seeing the sketchbook. I had to write this XD.


End file.
